Bumi Is A Kid Again
by Brandon Burns
Summary: What happends when Old King Bumi gets transformed to a kid again & the fire nation is after him, and a member of the fire nation has to protect him from them?
1. King Bumi, The Witch

**Bumi Is A Kid Again.**

Our story begins in the city of Omasha, where King Bumi was in his castle sitting on his thrown as he continued to sit there and  
rule his kingdom one of his servants walks into the thrown room, and he says to King Bumi.

"Sire, there's someone hear to see you."

Suddenly, Aang The Avatar, walks into the thrown room and with a great big smile on his face says to his old friend.

"Hi Bumi! it's me Aang."

King Bumi now rise's up from his thrown, first he snorts and then he says with a crazy happy look on his face.

"Hee, Hee, Good to see you again Aang how are Katara & Sokka?"

He tells his old friend the king.

"There both fine, we're all about to travel to Capitel City to find out where the fire nation's army is location  
at this moment, but I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I took off."

As King Bumi sat right back down on his thrown, he then starts remembering the good old days back when he was a kid  
hanging out with Aang in Omasha City, playing on the delivery slides after he got done thinking about the past.

He told Aang right before he left the kingdom.

"I hope to see you again real soon Aang, I do miss the days when I was still a young boy having fun with you."

As he was now leaving the city of Omasha, Aang then wave goodbye to King Bumi, and while he was already leaving the kingdom, an old witch  
who was entering Omasha City, snuck inside Bumi's castle and decided to some kind of a spell on him? while King Bumi was putting on his pajamas  
to get ready for bed, she appears in his bedroom with out him seeing her, and she put some fairy dust on his back side, and then she disappeared.

The Next Morning... Bumi who was now waking up from his bed, not yet realizing what has happend to him goes into his own bathroom to  
wash his face, but for some reason he saw the sink was a little bigger then his whole body? he was now thinking.

"What the heck? am I'm dreaming or something?"

As he was now looking at hands, he then saw that they were a little smaller and wrinkle free! and while he was rubbing his head he was feeling some  
hair on top of his head? he then quickly jumped on top of the sink to look in the mirror, and was now looking at his munch younger self.

He says to himself while he was still staring in the mirror.

"Could it be? Yes I'm young again!"

He then begin to laugh & snort he was so exciting that he started to do back flips in his room.

**To Be continued.**


	2. Riding With Flopsie

While he was still jumping around, all of the guards inside the castle had heard King Bumi's voice and one of them said.

"I think the king's is in trouble?"

They were all now trying to break down his bedroom door thinking he was in trouble, as they all finally broke it down, all the guards  
were all searching one by one looking for the king but he wasn't there? because he was now sneaking out of his castle by climbing  
down the window with a bed sheet, he says to himself while still climbing down.

"Boy, I gotta tell Aang about this he will be so surprise to see me like this again, but first I got to find Flopsie."

He was now walking slowly into the garden to go get his pet bunny Flopsie, he then see's him eating a very large looking carrot near the  
trees he then now runs over to where Flopsie was, and while he was laughing & snorting he yells out.

"Flopsie! Flopsie! it's me Bumi I'm a young boy again, See!

At first Flopsie, looks like he was going to attack him, but he then starts to smell him a bit and then licks his face knowing that he was  
his master, while Flopsie continues to him with his big tongue, Bumi again begins to laugh while snorting he then says to Flopsie.

"Hee, Hee, Stop! Stop! that tickels Flopsie but it's good to see you to my little bunny rabbit, come on let's get out of hear, take me to find Aang!"

Flopsie was now running and hopping at full speed, Bumi was having a heck of a good time riding along on top of him, as he was continuing to  
ride on Flopsie looking for Aang, he was remembering that Aang told him that he & the others were all going to Capital City, it was also there nation's  
capital! Bumi was telling Flopsie to keep on running til they got to Capital City. meanwhile, back at the Omasha castle, all the guards who were  
sill looking for their king, thinking the fire nation had kidnap him, so one of the men told all of the guards of Omasha.

"All right here's the plan, it looks like the fire nation's soldiers have captured our beloved king to the evil Fire load's kingdom we all must go  
to there kingdom and save the King Bumi, and we must act fast or they would kill him in a split second, to Capital City!"

As all of Omasha'a soldiers were all now going to rescue the king, he was now somewhere in the deep woods taking a rest period because  
poor Flopsie was almost out of breath from running at full speed, Bumi then tells his tired bunny rabbit.

"That's ok Flopsie just take a little break because I also have to think of a way to help Aang and his friends battle the fire nation's soldiers."

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Meeting Ty Lee!

While Bumi and his pet bunny Flopsie were both resting for a moment, Ty Lee who was also in the woods she was practicing some of her  
circus moves, she was standing on her head, stretching her legs, and walking on her hands, as she was continuing to walk on her hands  
she soon see's Bumi sitting down on the ground and sitting behind Flopsie's backside, still wondering on how to help Aang defeat the whole Fire Nation  
army? but all of a sudden, Ty Lee then jumped from behind the bushes and landed to where Bumi was sitting at, and says to him with a cheerful grin.

"Hi There! I saw you sitting here all by yourself so I decided to say hello, is this your giant bunny rabbit?"

He then gets up and tells her.

"Yep, his name is Flopsie."

Flopsie was now smelling & licking her face, she then begin to laugh out.

"Stop! that tickles... hee, hee."

She was now walking over to Bumi to introduce herself.

"I'm Ty Lee, what's your name?"

He then says, while shaking her hand.

"I'm Bumi."

After he told her his name, she was now thinking if she heard his name before.

"Bumi? Bumi? now where have I heard that name before, Hmm?"

She then says to him.

"Way anyway where are you from Bumi? I'm from Captital City, home of the Fire Nation."

He now had a panic stricken look on his face, but then explains to her where he's from.

"You're a member of the Fire Nation! Oh No, I can't talk to you because I'm from Omashu City, and I'm a Earth Bender!  
if the other Fire Nation members find out I'm talking to you..."

But suddenly, she then interrupted him.

"Relax! I'm a kind & friendly person I won't tell any of them that I met a Earth Bender from Omashu, I kind of  
hate this war were in myself, so this whole war sucks to me."

He then said to while rubbing his head.

"Oh, thanks I guess."

She was now giving him a great big hug, He then begin to blush a little, Ty Lee then says to him.

"You know... I was about to take a swim in that lake over there, would you care to join me Bumi?"

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Swimming In The Lake, Princess Azula

After he heard Ty Lee who ask him if he would go swimming in the lake with her, he then told her while snorting a little.

"OK I'll go swimming with you for a little bit, but I have to catch up with a friend of mine so it be any longer then five minutes."

She then told him.

"No problem."

But as they were about to take a dip in the cool lake, Princess Azula was now walking in the deep woods trying to find Ty Lee, because she  
needed her for a brand new mission to help her once again on capturing the Avatar, as she continuing walking she then yells out.

"Ty Lee! Hey Ty Lee! where are you we need to search for The Avatar again? I heard he's planning to attack Capital City  
this time! oh where is that girl, man I hate working with circus people there really strange.

As Bumi was now taking off his shirt and his pants just to swimming in his underware, Ty Lee was then taking off her pink acrobatic outfit  
and underneath it she had on her white bathing suit bikini, when Bumi took a glimpse at her just for a second his face kind of turned red and  
he then dove into the water and trying to forget what he saw, Ty Lee also now dove in the water and she was now swimming to Bumi's direction.

He was near where Flopsie was sitting at, she goes over to him and says.

"Come on Bumi, don't tell me you haven't taken a swim before?"

He then says to her in a nervous tone.

"Uh... Yes I have it's just that it's really been a while since I been swimming, I mean a really long time."

Ty Lee then grabs his arm and tells him.

"Oh, come on it's not that hard, hear let me show you."

As Ty Lee was showing young Bumi how to swim properly, Princes Azula had spotted both of them in the water from up above a cliff.

When she saw them together she thought.

"Who the heck is that weird looking boy? and why is Ty Lee swimming with him? he somewhat looks familiar to me now where have I seen him before?"

Suddenly, Azula shouts out to Ty Lee and yells.

"TY LEE! So there you are I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Ty Lee who now saw Princess Azula standing on top of the cliff, then ducks Bumi's head under the water and yells to her.

"Oh, Azula! I was just cooling off by taking a little swim, I'm just all by myself."

She then yells out.

"Oh Yeah, and who's that giant monster rabbit that's with you?"

She then yells out to Azula.

"Uh... He's... mine yeah I found him hear in the woods and he looked so cute that I decded to keep him."

Princess Azula then yells out to her.

"I see... Well i'll be going now, I was going to ask you if you wanted to help to capture the Avatar again but I've decided to go by myself."

She was now leaving the cliff area with out saying goodbye to her, Ty Lee then grabs Bumi out of the water  
he then started to breath heavily after he got the water out of his mouth, he said.

"Man, what was that about?"

Ty Lee then explain to him.

"I'm sorry but that was the Princess Azula The Fire King's daughter! if she saw you hear with me you'd be in deep trouble."

He then said.

"Well, thanks for saving me."

But all of a sudden, Azula jumped off from a big oak tree and used her fire power bending to scare poor Bumi out of the water  
as he was now running for his life, Azula tells herself before going after him.

"I don't know who he is but something tells me he's not a fire bender."

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Azula Taking On Bumi

Azula was now chasing right after Bumi, he ran out of the lake so very quickly while Ty Lee tried to stop her from burning  
him with her fire bending, as Bumi was now hiding under a oak tree he was now thinking to himself.

"Oh boy, how am I going to get out of this?"

While Ty Lee back flipped out of the water to dry land, she knew, she hadn't to do something in order to protect Bumi from the cruel Princess Azula, as she was still looking for Bumi's whereabouts he then decides to pick a fight with Azula after he see's her flying up in the air and standing on one of tree branch's, he now shouts to her.

"Hey! Madusa you looking for a fight! well come on bring out the Fire, I dare you!"

After seeing Bumi challenging her to a fight, she told him before striking him with her fire power again.

"All Right, you asked for it, you little Punk!"

While she was right about to use her fire bender skill on his butt, Ty Lee had a real worried look on her pale face knowing  
how pissy Azula gets when she's ready to do battle, she had to figure a way out to save him? she tells herself.

"Oh man, He's really in deep trouble I've got to rescue him from Princess Azula but how?... Wait, Flopsie!"

As she was now running to ride Flopsy, Princess Azula unleashed her fire bending powers but fortunately he used his earth bending skill  
to block her fire rage, he then stomped the ground and moved a big heavey rock with his force energy, and made it flew in the air  
to hit Azula with it, but she then dropped to the lowest branch and the huge rock missed her in the nick of time.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee now on top of Flopsie's back, rode on him to go & pick Bumi who was still trying to attack Azula from  
burning him up, as Princess Azula was now climbing down the tree waiting to get her hands around his neck, when  
all of a sudden, Ty Lee while riding Flopsie quickly hopped over to grab Bumi away from Azula, she hollers out to him.

"BUMI! Hurry, Hop on! we got to get away from here... please take my hand!"

He then reaches his right hand towards her hand the two were now sitting on Flopsie's back, Ty Lee now makes Flopsie run  
far away into the woods hoping Azula wouldn't catch up to them, but she was running like hell, chasing after Bumi, Ty Lee,  
& Flopsie.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
